Ein Tag wie im Himmel
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Es ist Son Gotens Geburtstag und er hat einen ganz besonderen Wunsch... Bitte sagt mir wie ihr es findet.Das 4. Kapitel ist da. lest es bitte und vergesst nicht zu reviewen^^
1. Der Wunsch eines Kinderherzens kann Berg...

Hey Leute!^^ Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuen Story. Ich hab so viele Ideen für beide   
gehabt und konnte mich absolut nicht auf Hoffnung konzentrieren. Nach der Abstimmung kam   
Idee 1 mit zwei Stimmen Vorsprung heraus. Ich hatte am Sonntag fast nen Herzinfarkt als ich   
meine Mails gescheckt hab. Ich hatte 30 ungelesene Mails O.o soviel Post bekomme ich sonst   
in einem Monat nicht. Aber egal!^-^  
Insgesamt haben ca. 40 von euch abgestimmt. Mit meinen Freunden, den Mails und den supi   
netten Leuten die mir hier mit einem Review ihre Meinung mitgeteilt haben.  
  
Goku-chan: Halt die Klappe und fang an zu arbeiten!!!  
  
ASH O.o: Ja, ja schon gut. Reg dich ab, das ist nicht gut für deinen   
Blutdruck.^^  
  
Goku-chan: Mach einfach weiter faule Sau!!!  
  
ASH -_-: Wie bitte!? * wendet ihren patentierten Todesblick an*  
  
Goku-chan O.o: Och nichts. Lass dich von mir nicht stören.  
  
  
Naja falls ihr ihn noch nicht kennt, dass da eben war Goku-chan. Mein treuer und starker   
Bodyguard ^^. Manche von euch kennen ihn schon aus Kapitel 4 von meiner Teamarbeit mit   
Chi-chan und Mistress "Wer wird Millionär DBZ- Style" ein absolutes muss. ^^ Aber jetzt   
genug von meinem Gelaber.  
  
Auf in den Kampf!!! ^^;  
  
  
  
Ein Tag wie im Himmel!!!  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Wunsch eines Kinderherzens kann Berge versetzen  
  
  
  
"Son Gohan, Son Goten. Kommt schon, dass Essen ist fertig" rief Chi-chi ihre beiden Söhne   
zum Frühstück.   
  
  
"Wir kommen, Mama" rief Son Gohan " Na los komm schon, Son Goten" sagte Son Gohan zu seinem   
kleinen Bruder. Die beiden hatten gerade gemeinsam einen Turm aus Son Gotens Bauklötzen   
errichtet.   
  
"Alles klar" rief Son Goten entzückt auf.  
  
"Was zu essen" und mit diesem Ausruf zischte Son Goten an seinem überraschten Bruder vorbei,  
zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter nach unten in die Küche.  
  
Son Gohan stand noch immer etwas überrascht in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und sah auf die   
Tür durch die sein kleiner vierjähriger Bruder verschwunden war. * Manchmal erinnert er mich   
so sehr an Papa. Und nicht nur wegen der äußeren Ähnlichkeiten. Nein sie beide haben diese   
Frohe und Fröhliche Aura um sich * Son Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte sich auf den   
Weg in die Küche.  
  
"Hey Son Goten alles gute zum Geburtstag" sagte Chi-chi fröhlich als sie ihren jüngsten Sohn   
in den Arm nahm.  
  
Dieser hatte einen leicht verdatterten Ausdruck im Gesicht. * Ich habe heute Geburtstag. Oh   
man das hab ich total vergessen * dachte er zu sich selbst.  
  
"Hast du etwa vergessen das du heute Geburtstag hast Son Goten" fragte sein großer Bruder Son   
Gohan von der Küchentür aus. Er hielt sich vor lauter Lachen seinen Bauch und mußte sich zur   
Hilfe an den Türpfosten lehnen sonst wäre er ganz sich er umgefallen.  
  
"Son Gohan hör auf deinen Bruder zu ärgern" sagte Chi-chi streng doch selbst sie konnte ein   
leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. * Oh Son Goku wenn du noch hier wärst. Ich bin mir sicher   
du wärst stolz auf deinen kleinen Sohn * dachte sich die stolze Mutter leise zu sich selbst.  
  
  
"Oh ja Son Goten hier ist noch dein Geschenk. Dieses Jahr bekommst du etwas ganz besonderes.   
Das kann ich dir versprechen" brach Chi-chi die Stille die ihre Küche im einem Moment des   
Schweigens heimgesucht hatte.   
  
"Was ist es. Was ist es" rief Son Goten aufgeregt als er vor seinen Mutter auf und ab hüpfte.   
  
"Hier" sagte Chi-chi als sie ihrem Sohn eine kleine Kiste in die Hände gab.  
  
Der kleine halb- Sajayin setzte sich aufgeregt auf den Boden und find an die Kiste   
aufzumachen. Als er endlich das ganze Papier abhatte sah er etwas erstaunt zu seiner   
grinsenden Mutter und seinem ebenfalls grinsenden Bruder hoch.   
  
  
"Was ist das Mama. Es sieht aus wie große Murmeln" gab ein etwas verdutzter Son Goten von  
sich. Er starrte nun wieder auf die sieben glänzenden Kugeln in der Kiste hinab.  
  
  
"Aber nein Son Goten das sind keine Murmeln. Das sind alle sieben Dragon Balls. Wir hatten uns   
gedacht das du dir dieses Jahr etwas ganz besonderes wünschen sollst. Aber da wir nicht wußten   
was du haben wolltest dachten wir uns das sei die beste Lösung. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen   
das die zwei Wünsche etwas besonderes sind und nicht jeder Mensch die Gelegenheit hat sich etwas   
so zu wünschen" erklärte Chi-chi ihrem Sohn.   
  
Son Goten sah mit einem Lächeln auf die Dragon Balls hinunter. Er hatte schon viel davon gehört   
und nun hatte er zwei Wünsche für sich ganz alleine. Alles was er wollte konnte er jetzt haben.   
Er hatte auch schon eine ganz genaue Idee was genau er sich von dem Drachen wünschen wollte.   
  
  
"Du kannst nachher den Drachen rufen wenn du weißt was du willst" erklärte Son Gohan.   
  
"Aber ich darf das doch alleine machen" fragte Goten als er mit verträumten Augen zu seiner Mutter   
sah.   
  
"Na gut. Aber nur wenn du damit in der Nähe des Hauses bleibst. Verstanden" gab Chi-chi ein   
nachdem sie Son Gotens Hundeblick erlegen war.  
  
"So jetzt wird aber endlich gefrühstückt" und somit verging ein weiter Morgen im Hause der Sons.   
  
  
  
Später am Nachmittag fuhren Chi-chi und Son Gohan zum einkaufen. Es ist nicht einfach zwei Sajayin   
geschweige denn zwei halbe zu füttern. Son Goten machte sich nachdem sie weg waren auf den Weg zu   
dem Feld das genau hinter ihrem Haus anfing und sich danach für noch etwa fünf Meilen in den Wald   
erstreckte. * Bin mal gespannt wie Mama darauf reagieren wird wenn ich Papa zurück hole * dachte   
sich der kleine Sajayin.  
  
  
"Oh Shenlong erscheine und erfülle mir meine Wünsche" schrie Son Goten als er alle sieben Dragon   
Balls auf die Wiese gelegt hatte. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und sah in den Himmel hinauf, der   
auf einmal rabenschwarz wie in einer Mondlosen Nacht wurde. Ein gigantischer Lichtstrahl bahnte   
seinen Weg in den Himmel kurz bevor der Drache vor Son Goten auftauchte.   
  
"Hier bin ich. Nenne mir deine Wünsche"   
  
"Oh großer Shenlong, kannst du meinen Papa Son Goku wieder ins Leben holen" war Son Gotens erster   
Wunsch. Er sah mit freudigen Augen zum Drachen hinauf.  
  
"Es tut mir leid aber ich kann diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Es liegt außerhalb meiner Kraft"  
  
"WAS. Aber ich will meinen Papa sehen" schrie Goten entsetzt. Er wollte unbedingt seinen Vater  
kennenlernen.   
  
"Hmmm diesen Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen"   
  
"Hä. Welchen Wunsch" fragte Son Goten verwundert. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern noch einen   
Wunsch ausgesprochen zu haben.   
  
"Ich kann dich ins Jenseits bringen. Und dort kannst du deinen Vater kennenlernen"  
  
"Aber ich will noch nicht sterben" gab Goten entsetzt von sich.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich kann die Macht von zwei deiner Wünsche so umwandeln das du für eine   
Weile ins Jenseits zu deinem Vater kannst. Und den dritten kannst du verwenden um dich für eine   
gewisse Zeitspanne zu entscheiden. Doch mehr als eine Woche ist nicht drin" erklärte der Drache   
seinem kleinen Meister.  
  
"Das kannst du echt machen"  
  
"Aber natürlich sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen"   
  
"Au ja dann will ich das es so geschieht. Ich eine Woche bei meinem Papa im Jenseits verbringen"   
rief Son Goten aufgeregt als er anfing aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
  
"So soll es denn geschehen" sagte der Drache als er seine Kraft aktivierte. Und hätte Goten etwas   
mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf den Drachen gelegt hätte er ein kleines Lächeln gesehen.  
  
  
Noch bevor Goten wußte was um ihn herum geschah war er in einer seltsamen Gegend. Es sah aus wie   
ein seltsamer Planet. Der Himmel was Rosa und genau in diesem Moment erkannte Goten das er nicht   
mehr auf der Erde war. Sondern schon im Jenseits.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
Und Leute wie hat euch der erste Teil gefallen. Hoffe gut. Und wehe ihr reviewt nicht dann   
schicke ich euch Goku-chan auf den Hals. ^^  
  
Bis dann eure ASH 


	2. Du bist mein Papa?????

Tach Leute!!!  
Und hier nun das erste Kapitel von Ein Tag wie im Himmel. Ich freue mich das es denn beiden   
die mir bis jetzt schon reviewt haben die Geschichte gefällt. Ihr wißt wen ich meine. ^^  
Jetzt genug davon.  
  
Auf in den Kampf ^^;  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2: Du bist mein Papa???  
  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
Noch bevor Goten wußte was um ihn herum geschah war er in einer seltsamen Gegend. Es sah   
aus wie ein seltsamer Planet. Der Himmel was Rosa und genau in diesem Moment erkannte Goten   
das er nicht mehr auf der Erde war. Sondern schon im Jenseits. Jetzt mußte er nur noch   
seinen Vater finden.  
  
  
Ende des Rückblicks  
  
  
  
Son Goten sah sich nochmals um. * Seltsam der Himmel ist rosa. Ich muss also schon im   
Jenseits sein, aber wo ist mein Papa. Der Drache hat doch gesagt das er mich zu meinem Papa   
bringt * dachte sich der kleine als er anfing leicht zu weinen.   
  
"Hey wer bist du denn" fragte eine leicht piepsende Stimme von hinter ihm.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Hey da kleiner. Mein Name ist Gregory und wer bist du" fragte Gregory der Grashüpfer.  
  
"Oh, mein Name ist Son Goten"  
  
"Und was machst du hier so ganz alleine" fragte der Grashüpfer leicht  
  
"Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Papa" antwortete Son Goten.  
  
"Du suchst nach deinem Vater" fragte Gregory etwas verwundert. Er hatte noch nie von so   
etwas gehört.  
  
"Uhhu. Ja ich bin nach seinem Tod geboren worden. Und wir konnten ihn selbst nicht mit den   
Dragonballs wieder zum Leben erwecken. Und ich habe Heute Geburtstag. Also da hat meine   
Mama und mein Großer Bruder mir ein Geschenk gegeben. Und zwar die Dragonballs. Doch ich   
konnte meinen Papa nicht zurück wünschen und da hab ich mich für eine Woche ins Jenseits   
gewünscht" erklärte Goten in einem Zug.   
  
"Ahha" gab Gregory leicht entsetzt zurück. Er hatte bis jetzt nur eine Person die so etwas   
konnte kennengelernt. Und das war Son Goku als er damals zum ersten mal zu Meister Kaio kam.   
  
"Naja dann komm doch mal mit. Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen"   
  
"Ja super" und damit machten die beiden sich über den Schlangenweg auf den Weg zum Palast   
des Dai Kaio wo Son Goku trainiert.  
  
Als die beiden dort ankamen sahen sie das zwei Kämpfer in einem heftigen Kampf verwickelt   
waren. Die beiden schwebten in der Luft. Man konnte sie nur selten sehen, da sie sich   
schneller als das Licht bewegten. Der Grüne Krieger schien stärker.   
  
"Warum kämpfen die zwei" fragte Goten Gregory der neben ihm schwebte.  
  
"Huh oh da bist du ja wieder Gregory. Hast du alles erledigt. Und wenn hast du uns da   
mitgebracht" fragte Meister Kaio. Der erst jetzt den kleinen Son Goten bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Oh ja sein Name ist Son Goten und er ist hier um seinen toten Vater zu besuchen. Er kommt   
so wie es aussieht von der Erde, da er sich mit Hilfe der Dragon Balls hergewünscht hat"   
erklärte Gregory.  
  
"Was noch ein Erdling das wird ja immer schlimmer hier" brüllte der West Kaio so laut das   
Son Goten sich erschreckte und hinter dem Nord Kaio in Deckung ging.  
  
"Ach was beachte ihn nicht. Er ist immer so. Vor allem seitdem mein Schüler Son Goku seinen   
besten Kämpfer fertig gemacht hat" erklärte der Nord Kaio dem kleinen Jungen der immer noch   
hinter ihm stand.  
  
"Ja nimm es ihm nicht übel" stimmte Gregory mit ein. Auch der kleine Affe der neben dem   
Nord Kaio der sich Goten als Meister Kaio vorgestellt hatte schien ihn wieder aufheitern zu   
wollen.   
  
"Oh ja das ist mein kleiner Freund Bananas" erklärte Meister Kaio.  
  
"Oh schön dich kennen zu lernen"   
  
"Hey Achtung" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von Oben.   
  
Die Fünf sahen zum Himmel hinauf und in der Tat ein riesiger Energiestrahl kam auf die   
kleine Gruppe zu. Der Nord und West Kaio sprangen zusammen mit Gregory und Bananas in   
Deckung doch Son Goten war vor Angst wie gelähmt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.   
  
"Hey Kleiner geht in Deckung"   
  
"Weich aus"   
  
Uns ähnliche Rufe drangen in sein Angst gelähmtes Sein nicht ein. Er konnte sich nicht   
rühren. Doch noch bevor der Strahl ihn erreichte huschte ein Schatten vorbei und brachte   
ihn aus der Gefahr. Son Goten sah auf und erblickte nur noch den Boden von weit oben sehr   
weit oben. Er wußte nicht wie er so hoch in den Himmel gekommen war. Das letzte was er noch   
wußte war das dieser riesige Energiestrahl auf ihn zukam.   
  
"Du solltest besser aufpassen" kam eine Männerstimme über ihm. Erst jetzt verstand Son   
Goten was passiert war. Einer der beiden Kämpfer hatte ihn gerettet. Die Stimme des Mannes   
schien ihm irgendwie vertraut obwohl er sie noch nie gehört hatte. Er war sich sicher das   
er diese Stimme noch nie gehört hatte. Doch irgendwie fühlte Son Goten sich in den Armen   
dieses Kämpfers geborgen. Und auch der Weg wie dessen Stimme klang beruhigte ihn ohne Ende.   
  
"Ja, mach ich"   
  
  
Die beiden landeten neben Meister Kaio, Gregory und Bananas. Der West Kaio war gerade dabei   
den anderen grünen Kämpfer den er Paikuhan nannte anzubrüllen.  
  
"Ihr solltet besser aufpassen Meister Kaio. Fast hätte euch der Strahl von Paikuhan   
erwischt" stichelte Son Goku als er den kleinen Jungen neben Meister Kaio absetzte.   
  
"Mir wäre nichts passiert. Oder hast du etwa schon vergessen das ich wegen dir Tot bin"   
zischte der Nord Kaio zurück.   
  
"AH ja das hab ich schon total vergessen" gab Son Goku verlegen zu während er sich am   
Hinterkopf kratzte.   
  
"Was ist nun Son Goku können wir unseren Kampf heute noch beenden" fragte Paikuhan.  
  
"Alles klar. Auf in den Kampf" rief Son Goku als er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Dort   
angekommen verwandelte er sich in einen Super Sajayin und fing wieder an gegen Paikuhan zu   
kämpfen.  
  
"Moment mal. Hat er gerade gesagt das er Son Goku heißt" rief Son Goten leicht geschockt   
doch gleichzeitig über alles andere erfreut. Er hatte endlich seinen Vater gefunden. * Son   
Gohan hatte recht. Sein Lächeln vertreibt wirklich alles was einem Kummer macht * dachte   
sich Son Goten als er sich daran erinnerte wie Son Goku ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch   
angelächelt hatte.  
  
"Nein Paikuhan"   
  
Die Gruppe drehte ihren Blick wieder zum Kampf. Doch Son Goku hatte gewonnen. Paikuhan lag   
Ohnmächtig am Boden und der West Kaio teleportierte sich zusammen mit seinem Schützling   
wieder zu seinem Planeten.   
  
"Das hast du wieder mal super gemacht Son Goku" reif Meister Kaio erfreut darüber das er   
den West Kaio wieder einmal besiegt hatten.  
  
"PAPA" schrie Son Goten als er auf Son Goku zu rannte und sich in dessen Arme warf.   
  
"Papa" erklärte alle geschockt.  
  
"Oh Papa" brachte Son Goten heraus. Seine Stimme war durch den Stoff von Son Gokus GI und   
seinem Weinen etwas gebrochen heraus kam.  
  
"Wie meist du das" fragte Son Goku den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen. Er wußte nicht wie   
aber irgendwie fühlte er sich mit diesem Jungen verbunden.   
  
"Endlich lerne ich dich kennen Papa. Son Gohan hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt und   
Mama auch. Und jetzt endlich lerne ich dich persönlich kennen" schluchzte Son Goten erneut.   
Doch dieses mal sah er seinem Vater in Gesicht und gab ihm sein bestes Lächeln.   
  
"Dein Bruder ist Son Gohan und deine Mutter ist Chi-chi" fragte Son Goku noch immer   
geschockt. Doch langsam kam er mit seinen Gefühlen in Einklang.   
Der kleine Junge nickte nur und Son Goku drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Du bist also mein kleiner Sohn. Und wie heißt du" fragte Son Goku mit ein paar   
Freudentränen im Gesicht. * Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich habe noch einen Sohn. Hätte ich   
das gewußt hätte ich mich von den anderen zurück wünschen lassen aber was geschehen ist   
läßt sich nicht ändern * dachte Son Goku leise zu sich selbst. * Ich hatte fast vergessen   
wie schön es ist dein Kind im Arm zu halten *.  
  
"Mein Name ist Son Goten und ich bin Heute vier geworden" gab Son Goten stolz zurück. Er   
lies einen kleinen Gähner von sich und kuschelte sich in den weichen Stoff des GI's das   
sein Vater trug.  
  
"Wie bist du denn hierher gekommen" fragte Son Goku. Der das Gähnen seines Sohnes bemerkte   
und ihn etwas leichter an sich drückte.  
  
"Ich habe mich mit den Dragon Balls für ein Woche ins Jenseits zu dir gewünscht" erklärte   
der kleine Son Goten der schon fast tief und fest in den starke Armen seines Vater   
eingeschlafen war.  
  
"AH ha. Meister Kaio lasst uns in den Palast zurück kehren" sagte Son Goku als er sich mit   
Son Goten im Arm auf den Weg machte. * Der kleine ist fast so wie ich. Er sieht auch   
genauso aus * dachte sich Son Goku als er seinen kleinsten Sohn mit einem milden   
Väterlichen Lächeln betrachte.  
  
  
  
Und so lernte der kleine Son Goten seinen Vater kennen. Und die Zeit ist noch lange nicht   
abgelaufen mal sehen was für die Beiden noch so alles im Programm steht.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
  
Und hier ist nun der zweite Teil hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ihr sagt mir wie immer wie   
ihr es gefunden habt in Form eines Rewievs. Freue mich schon darauf.  
  
  
Bis dann eure ASH die sich an jetzt TrunksMistress nennen wird.  
  
^^ 


	3. Ein Tag voller Überraschungen

Hey Leute hier nun das dritte Kapitel von Ein Tag wie im Himmel. Danke an alle die Reviewt   
haben. Ich freue mich immer wieder über sie. So das reicht jetzt aber, von meiner Seite her.  
  
  
  
Auf in den Kampf^^  
  
  
  
  
Ein Tag wie im Himmel  
  
  
Kapitel 3: Ein Tag voller Überraschungen  
  
  
  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
  
Und so lernte der kleine Son Goten seinen Vater kennen. Und die Zeit ist noch lange nicht   
abgelaufen mal sehen was für die Beiden noch so alles im Programm steht.  
  
  
Ende des Rückblicks  
  
  
  
Son Goku und Meister Kaio hatten sich für die Nacht in den Palast des Dai Kaios   
zurückgezogen. Die Diener hatten Son Goku angeboten für Son Goten einen Raum herzurichten   
doch Son Goku hatte dies abgelehnt. * Ich will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit meinem Sohn   
verbringen wie nur möglich * dachte er sich als er sich zusammen mit Son Goten im Arm auf   
den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte.  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Son Goten in einem riesigen und weichen Bett auf. Erst dachte er,   
er sei wie des öfteren zu seiner Mutter ins Bett gekrochen doch dann erinnerte er sich daran  
was gestern alles geschehen war. * Wo ist den Papa * dachte der kleine. Er war etwas   
verängstigt da er sich hier nicht auskannte und er hatte angst alleine. Er wollte bei seinem  
Vater sein. Doch auf einmal hörte er eine zweite Person atmen, direkt hinter ihm und er   
erschrak. Son Goten drehte sich um und sah seinem noch immer schlafenden Vater ins Gesicht.   
Erst jetzt merkte Goten das er in den Armen seines Vaters lag. * Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt   
das Papa mich im Arm gehalten hat, ich muß ja echt müde gewesen sein * dachte der kleine   
Son Goten zu sich selbst.   
  
"Papa" flüsterte er zu sich selbst.   
  
Son Goten hätte nie gedacht das es so toll sein könnte einen Vater zu haben bis zum   
gestrigen Tag hatte er auch nie die Gelegenheit seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Es war einfach  
ein tolles Gefühl in den Armen seines Vaters zu sein.   
  
"Na schon wach Son Goten" sagte sein Vater auf einmal und riß ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Papa" rief Son Goten erfreut und er lächelte Son Goku mit einem so großen Lächeln an das   
der dachte das seinem Sohn gleich die Lippen vom Gesicht rutschen.  
  
"Na kleiner Sportsfreund, wie hast du geschlafen" fragte Son Goku seinen kleinen Sprößling   
während er ihn mit seinen Armen über ihn hielt. Der kleine Son Goten baumelte über seinem   
Vater und fing an zu Lachen als dieser anfing ihn zu kitzeln.   
  
"Ich habe gut geschlafen, Papa" Son Goku dachte in diesem Moment das er niemals satt werden   
könnte seinen kleinen Sohn Papa sagen zu hören. Klar er hatte auch solchen Momente mit Son   
Gohan gehabt, doch noch nie hatte er sich so gefreut wie in diesem Moment.  
  
"Was machen wir heute Papa" fragte der noch immer lachende Son Goten seinen Vater und riß   
ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht. Was willst du denn machen, Sportsfreund" stellte Son Goku die   
Gegenfrage.  
  
"Als erstes möchte ich was Frühstücken" erklärte Son Goten als dessen Magen sich lautstark   
meldete.   
  
Son Goku konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. Bis sich auch sein Magen auf einmal   
meldete und Son Goten anfing zu lachen. * Es ist einfach herrlich * dachte sich Son Goku   
als er zu seinem Sohn den er immer noch in seinen Armen über sich hielt. Son Goku brachte   
Son Goten runter und legte ihn auf seinen Bauch und umarmte ihn. Auch Son Goten kuschelte   
sich in die Umarmung. Die beiden genossen es sich so nahe zu sein.  
  
  
Einige Zeit später   
  
"Oh man ich kann es nicht glauben der kleine hat den selben Appetit wie sein Vater" stöhnte   
der Dai Kaio als er auf den Berg dreckigen Geschirrs starrte.  
  
"Das sagst du mir. Ich hätte nie gedacht das noch ein Wesen außen Son Goku im Weltall gibt   
das so viel ißt. Aber es ist irgendwie auch logisch schließlich ist er Son Gokus Sohn"   
flüsterte Der Nord Kaio auch besser bekannt als Meister Kaio zu sich selbst.  
  
"Das war echt lecker Papa" piepste der kleine Son Goten als er sein Besteck auf seinen   
letzten Teller legte und sich seinen Bauch rieb.  
  
Sein Vater konnte nur lachen. Son Goku war schneller als sein Sohn fertig geworden was auch  
kein großes Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt wie schnell Son Goku ißt.   
  
"Und was willst du jetzt machen Son Goten" fragte der stolze Vater seinen jüngsten Sprößling.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht aber vielleicht könnten wir was spielen" fragte Son Goten ganz aufgeregt.   
Er konnte es kaum erwarten etwas egal was auch immer mit seinem Vater zu unternehmen.   
  
"Ich weiß was wir zwei werden jetzt einen kleinen Spazierflug durchs Jenseits machen was   
hältst du davon, Sportsfreund" fragte Son Goku seinen über aktiven Sohn mit einen Lächeln   
auf den Lippen.  
  
"Oh ja" schrie Son Goten als er sich von seinem Stuhl quer über den Tisch und in die Arme   
seines Vaters katapultierte. Der Aufprall jedoch war die beiden samt dem Stuhl in dem Son   
Goku vor einem Moment noch saß nach hinten und auf den Boden. Son Goten lag nun auf dem   
Bauch seines Vater und die beiden waren erst einmal sehr erstaunt fingen aber im nächsten   
Moment an zu lachen.   
  
"Hey ist bei euch alles in Ordnung" fragte Gregory, der gerade zusammen mit Bananas ins   
Zimmer gekommen war, als er die beiden auf dem Boden liegen sah etwas besorgt.  
  
"Ja keine Angst mit uns ist alles klar" gab Son Goku zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor.   
  
"Ja bei uns ist alles klar" ahmte der kleine seinen Vater nach.  
  
"Na komm du kleiner Racker" sagte Son Goku als er mit Son Goten in seinen Armen aufstand und  
auf die Tür zuging.   
  
  
"Juhu" schrie Goten als sein Vater ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen in die Luft warf.  
  
  
Ein paar Kämpfer die ebenfalls unter dem Nord Kaio trainieren winkten sie herüber als die   
beiden sich auf ihrem Weg über den Hof des Palastes des Dai Kaio machten.  
  
"HEY SON GOKU" rief einer von Ihnen. Er war etwa doppelt so groß wie Son Goten und war wie   
ein alter Römer gekleidet.  
  
"Hey Popei" grüßte Son Goku als er bei ihnen ankam. Son Goten stand jetzt hinter seinem   
rechten Hosenbein und versteckte sich leicht. Ab und zu traute er sich hinter dem Bein   
seines Vaters hervor zu schauen um die Fremden zu mustern. * Wer sind diese Leute. Ich   
kenne sie nicht. Jetzt bin ich froh das ich Papa so schnell gefunden habe. Denn wenn ich   
diese Leute so sehe habe ich schon ein bißchen Angst * dachte Son Goten zu sich selbst.  
  
  
Die großen Krieger unterhielten sich für ein paar Minuten als Popei auf einmal Son Goten   
bemerkte.  
  
"Hey Son Goku wer ist den der kleine Kerl der sich da hinter deinem Bein versteckt" fragte   
der kleine Mann mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.   
  
"Huh" fragte Son Goku leicht verdutzt. Er sah nach unten und erblickte Son Goten der sich   
ja schon fast Krampfhaft an seinem Hosenbein festhielt und sich hinter seinem Bein   
versteckte. Son Goku konnte nicht anders und lächelte sanft. Sein Blick verriet seinen Stolz.  
Son Goku legte seine große Hand sanft auf den Kopf seines Sohnes und streichelte die Haare   
seines Sohnes. Son Goten sah zu seinem Vater auf und lächelte.  
  
"Das ist mein jüngster Sohn Son Goten. Er besucht mich für eine Woche hier im Jenseits"   
erklärte Son Goku stolz während er sich neben Son Goten kniete und ihn leicht vor sich schob.  
Son Goten wollte vor lauter Angst und Schüchternheit wieder hinter ihn fliehen doch Son Goku  
hielt ihn leicht an den Schulter vor sich und lächelte stolz zu seinen Freunden aus dem   
Jenseits hinauf.   
  
"Hallo Son Goten mein Name ist Popei und das da neben mir ist Kamari die schöne Amazone und  
hinter mir steht noch Uku" stellte Popei sich selbst und die anderen beiden vor.   
  
"Hallo" gab Son Goten leicht verlegen von sich. Son Goku sah einfach nur stolz auf seinen   
Sohn und grinste.  
  
"Naja wir sollten gehen Son Goten und ich wollten einen kleinen Ausflug durchs Jenseits   
machen" erklärte Son Goku als er wieder aufstand und sich mit Son Goten wieder auf den Weg   
machte. Die anderen Winkten einfach nur zum Abschied.   
  
  
"Na dann laß uns mal gehen, huh" schlug Son Goku vor als sie am Ende des Hofes ankamen.  
  
"Aber wie" fragte Son Goten leicht verwundert.  
  
"Na wir fliegen" war die Antwort.  
  
"Du kannst fliegen" fragte Son Goten erstaunt. Er sah mit strahlenden Augen zu seinem Vater   
hinauf. Dieser nickte einfach nur.  
  
"Wow" flüsterte Son Goten.   
  
"Na komm her kleiner" sagte Son Goku als er Son Goten in den Arm nahm. Kurz darauf fing Son   
Goku an zu schweben. Und in wenigen Sekunden schossen die beiden so schnell durch die Luft   
das andere in Deckung gingen.   
  
"Schneller Papa, schneller" rief Son Goten. Er lachte so stark das Son Goku sich wunderte   
woher der kleine die Kraft nahm noch immer so laut zu rufen.   
  
"Halt dich fest" warnte Son Goku seinen Sprößling als er auf einmal auf Super Sajayin hoch   
powerte und die beiden noch schneller durch die Luft sausten.   
  
Später kamen die beiden wieder am Palast an. Son Goten war total erschöpft. Sein Vater hatte  
ihm das Paradies gezeigt. Die beiden hatte zusammen Fangen, Verstecken und noch andere   
Spiele gespielt. Doch am schönsten fand Son Goten das sein Vater mit ihm auf einen   
Spielplatz gegangen war und ihn dort auf der Schaukel angestoßen hatte. * Papa ist echt   
toll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten was wir morgen machen * dachte der erschöpfte Son Goten als   
er anfing zu gähnen.   
  
"Na kleiner hattet ihr Spaß" fragte Meister Kaio der die beiden begrüßte als sie in den   
Speisesaal traten.   
  
"Oh ja. Es war einfach toll" erklärte Son Goten aufgeregt. Er und Meister Kaio machten sich   
auf den Weg zum Tisch und Son Goten verschwendete auch keine Zeit dem Kaio alles über   
seinen tollen Tag mit seinem Vater zu erzählen.  
  
"Du wirst ihn sehr vermissen nicht wahr" fragte der Dai Kaio Son Goku der hinter den   
anderen stehen geblieben war und seinen lebhaften Sohn aus der Ferne beobachtete.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich ihn vermissen. Aber noch habe ich sechs Tage die ich mit ihm verbringen  
kann und ich werde sie voll auskosten" sagte Son Goku mit einem leicht traurigen Gesicht   
mit den Gedanken an den Tag an dem Son Goten wieder nach Hause muss.  
  
"Hey Papa kommst du" rief Son Goten fröhlich zu ihm.   
  
"Ja" antwortete Son Goku jetzt auch fröhlich als er sich zu seinem Sohn und Meister Kaio   
gesellte.  
  
  
Nach dem Essen war Son Goten so müde das er nicht einmal murrte als Son Goku sagte das er  
nun ins Bett sollte. Son Goku und Son Goten machten sich Bett fertig und legten sich   
gemeinsam hin. Son Goten kuschelte sich sofort in die Arme seines Vaters und schlief ein.   
  
Spät in der Nacht gab es ein leichtes Gewitter in der Welt der Kaios und Son Goten wurde   
von dem Donnergrollen wach. Er hatte solche Angst vor Gewitter. Seine Mutter sagte immer   
das er doch schon ein großer Junge sei und keine Angst davor haben braucht doch er hatte   
trotzdem Angst. Doch er drehte sich einfach um und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in die   
starken Arme seines Vaters und schlief wieder ein als er fühlte wie diese ihn etwas fester   
umarmten. Im dunklen Raum strahlte ein Lächeln auf Son Gokus Lippen als er seinen kleinen   
Sohn liebevoll in seine Arme schloß.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet mir wieder viele tolle Rewievs schreiben.  
  
  
ASH 


	4. Eine kleine Krise im Paradies

Hey Leute hier nun das 4. Kapitel von "Ein Tag wie im Himmel" hoffe es wird euch genauso   
gefallen wie die anderen. Oh ja bevor ich es vergesse ich brauche einen neuen Beta- reader   
mein letzter hat keine Zeit mehr. ^^° Also wer Lust hat soll sich bei mir melden und wir   
können dann alles weitere klären, ja? Jetzt genug von meinem Gelaber! ^^°  
  
Auf in den Kampf!!!   
  
  
  
Ein Tag wie im Himmel  
  
Kapitel 4: Ein kleine Krise im Paradies  
  
Son Goten und Son Goku lagen beide noch im Bett. Die Sonne die dem Jenseits Licht schenkte   
war gerade im Begriff aufzugehen. Son Goku war schon wach und beobachtete Son Goten während   
dieser schlief. Son Goku mußte leicht lachen als er über die Position nach dachte in der   
Son Goten schlief. Der jüngste Sohn Son Gokus lag mit seinem Kopf auf Son Gokus Brust und   
der Rest hing halb vom Bett. * Wie kann der so bloß schlafen * fragte sich Son Goku leise.   
Langsam fing er an Son Goten durch die selben wilden Haare zu streicheln die er selbst auf   
dem Kopf trug. Son Goten wachte nicht auf, dennoch kuschelte er sich näher an die Wärme   
seines Vaters. Son Goku lächelte einfach nur auf seinen Sohn nieder und drückte ihm einen   
Kuß auf die Stirn.  
  
"Hmmmm" stöhnte Son Goten als er aus seiner Traumwelt auftauchte.   
  
"Na du kleine Schlafmütze, wie hast du geschlafen" fragte Son Goku, dessen linke Hand noch  
immer durch Son Gotens Haare fuhr.   
  
"Papa" fragte der kleine Junge leicht Schlaftrunken.  
  
"Ja, was ist den Son Goten" fragte der stolze Vater.  
  
"PAPA" rief Son Goten erneut. Der kleine Junge sprang von seiner liegenden Position auf und   
in die Arme seines überraschten doch auch gleichzeitig sehr erfreuten Vaters.   
  
"Oh Papa, du bist wirklich da" rief Son Goten erfreut während er in der warmen Essenz   
seines Vaters badete.   
  
"Aber natürlich bin ich da" erwiderte Son Goku leicht verwirrt. Aber dennoch schloß er   
seinen Sohn mit Freuden in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich hab gedacht ich hätte alles nur geträumt" erklärte Son Goten.  
  
Son Goku wollte seinen Sohn gerade fragen was los war, wurde jedoch plötzlich durch eine   
gewaltige und gleichzeitig brutale Erschütterung des Palastes unterbrochen. Die beiden   
hatten sich gerade von ihrem Schock erholt als sie auf einmal Hilferufe hörten. Son Goku   
sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich so schnell es ging seinen Kampfanzug an. Son Goten saß   
noch leicht verwirrt auf dem Bett, doch fing sofort an sich anzuziehen nachdem sein Vater   
ihm seine Klamotten zugeworfen hatte. Doch noch bevor einer der Beiden etwas sagen konnten   
krachte Meister Kaio durch die Tür. Er war schwer außer Atem und schwitzte leicht.   
  
"Son Goku es ist etwas schreckliches geschehen. Es sind Cell und Frezzer, sie sind aus der   
Hölle, zusammen mit ein paar anderen, ausgebrochen und nun greifen sie uns an" erklärte der   
atemlose Kaio in einem Luftzug.  
  
"Meister Kaio paßt bitte auf Son Goten auf, ich werde mich darum kümmern" rief Son Goku als   
er zur Tür raus rannte, den Gang hinunter und schließlich konnten die Beiden ihn nicht mehr   
sehen.  
  
"Papa"   
  
"PAPA" schrie der kleine verängstigte Son Goten verzweifelt seinem Vater hinterher.  
  
"Papa geh bitte nicht" flüsterte er leise.  
  
"NEIN PAPA" schrie er erneut und versuchte seinem Vater hinterherzulaufen, doch Meister Kaio   
packte ihn schnell am Kragen seines GIS und zog ihn hinter sich her als sie sich auf den Weg  
zu einem sicheren Platz machten.  
  
"Lass mich los, ich will zu meinem Papa" brüllte Son Goten als er anfing zu weinen.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht tun. Dein Vater weiß schon was er tut" erklärte Meister Kaio.  
  
"Außerdem würdest du ihm im Moment nur im Weg sein"   
  
"ABER, aber" stotterte Son Goten leise während er fanatisch nach einer Antwort und   
vielleicht auch gleichzeitig nach einer Ausrede suchte zu seinem Vater zu gehen. Als er   
keine fand fing er erneut an zu weinen. * Bitte komm wieder Papa * flehte der kleine in   
seinen Gedanken.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Son Goku kurz nach seinem Eintreffen im Hof des Palastes bereits seine   
ganze Kraft aktivieren müssen. Er war auf dem Level des Ultra Sajayin. * Ich hoffe nur das   
meine Kräfte für Beide, Cell und Frezzer, reichen werden * dachte Son Goku als er einer   
weiteren Attacke von Cell auswich. * Ich sollte mich zuerst auf Frezzer konzentrieren. Er   
ist der schwächere von den Beiden * legte sich Son Goku seinen Kampfplan fest. Mit einem   
kleinen Energiestoß flog er auf den nichtsahnenden Frezzer auf seiner rechten Seite zu.  
  
"Du hättest in der Hölle bleiben sollen, Frezzer" brüllte er während er Energie in seiner   
Faust sammelte.  
  
"WAS, NEIN DAS IST NICHT WAHR" schrie Frezzer als Son Goku seine Faust mit voller Wucht in   
Frezzers Magen rammte. Bevor dieser sich erholen konnte ließ Son Goku die Energie, die er   
vorher in seiner Faust gesammelte hatte, los und lies sie explodieren. Frezzer war leider   
nicht darauf vorbereitet und wurde von der Energie für immer zerstört.   
  
Der Kampf mit Cell jedoch sollte sich nicht so einfach gestalten. Paikuhan war schon eine   
Weile mit Cell in einem Kampf verwickelt. Doch es sah nicht so aus als ob er noch lange   
durchhalten würde. Ohne weiter zu überlegen in mischte er sich in den Kampf ein. Zu zweit   
hatten sie gute Karten die beiden bekamen trotzdem ordentlich eine auf die Mütze doch nach   
einer kurzen Pause konnte Son Goku Cell mit einem Kamehame HA für immer vernichten.  
  
Paikuhan und Son Goku schleppten ihr Körper mit letzter kraft in den Raum wo sich die Kaios  
und auch Son Goten befanden. Als Son Goten seinen Vater erblickte rannte er sofort auf ihn   
zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Son Goku konnte nicht mehr und sank zusammen mit Son Goten   
auf den Boden. Paikuhan hatte es nicht einmal soweit geschafft er war gleich neben dem   
Türrahmen zusammengebrochen.   
  
"Papa, was hast du" fragte Son Goten besorgt.   
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung Son Goten dein Vater braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe, Schlaf was gutes   
zu Essen und er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen" erklärte der Nord Kaio dem ängstlichen   
Jungen der angefangen hatte zu weinen als sein Vater ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte.   
  
  
"Dann werde ich mich um meinen Papa kümmern" erklärte Son Goten froh das es seinem Papa   
schon bald wieder gut gehen wird.  
  
Meister Kaio half Son Goku in sein und Son Gotens Zimmer zu bringen. ER hatte Son Goten   
erklärt das Son Goku jetzt erst einmal viel Ruhe brauchte um seine Kräfte wieder zu  
mobilisieren. Son Goten saß neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte schon etwas Angst als   
sein Vater nicht ein einziges mal aufwachte doch er wahr immer wieder erleichtert wenn er   
sah das sein Vater stark und rhythmisch atmete.  
  
"Papa werde bitte ganz schnell wieder gesund" murmelte Son Goten noch einmal zu der Stillen   
Form seines Vater bevor er selbst in die Traumwelt abtauchte.   
  
Wenn Son Goten noch zwei Minuten länger wach gewesen wäre hätte er mitbekommen wie Son Goku  
aufwacht und aufsteht. Er nahm Son Goten in den Arm und legte ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn   
zu.   
  
"ER hat die fast die ganze zeit auf dich aufgepaßt" kam die leise Stimme des Dai Kaio hinter  
ihm.   
  
Son Goku drehte sich erschrocken zu dem großen Kämpfer und nickte dankend bevor er sich   
wieder zu seinem Sohn drehte. Er legte sich neben seinen Sohn und beobachtete ihn eine Weile  
lang. Die Worte des Dai Kaio schwebten ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf + ER hat die ganze   
Zeit auf dich aufgepaßt + * Oh Son Goten, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich liebe dich * dachte  
Son Goku stolz. Er drückte Son Goten einen Kuß auf die Stirn nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm   
und schlief zum ersten mal fast zu Tränen gerührt ein.   
  
  
Die beiden hatten in den kurzen Zeit in der sie sich kennen bereits einen starken Bund   
geschlossen.  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
  
Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Die beiden haben jetzt noch vier Tage zusammen. Und es gibt   
noch eine große Überraschung am Schluß ^^°  
Hoffe das ihr mir wie immer sein paar nette Rewievs schreibt.   
  
TrunksMistress^^  
  
PS tut mir leid das es diesmal so kurz ist.^^° 


	5. Der Abschied

Ein Tag wie im Himmel   
  
Kapitel 5: Der Abschied  
  
Son Goten saß gerade mit seinem Vater Son Goku auf der Veranda des King Kaio und aßen   
  
Frühstück. Eine ganze Woche war bereits vergangen und Son Goten hatte große Angst davor   
  
das Jenseits zu verlassen und seinen Vater den er kennen und lieben gelernt hatte nie   
  
wieder zu sehen.  
  
"Hey Goten was ist los du bist ja so still" fragte Son Goku der die Stille seines   
  
zweitgeborenen schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte und sich fragte was er wohl dachte.  
  
"Ach nichts Papa, es ist alles in Ordnung" antwortete er. Und aß weiter an seinem   
  
Frühstück.  
  
"Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen ich sehe dir doch an das etwas nicht stimmt. Du kannst   
  
es mir ruhig erzählen" fuhr Son Goku fort.  
  
"Woher willst du wissen wie ich fühle du kennst mich doch garnicht. Du wußtest vor einer   
  
Woche nicht mal das es mich gibt" brüllte Son Goten.  
  
"Jetzt hör aber mal auf. Ich bin dein Vater und ich weiß so was einfach"  
  
"Du bist nicht mein Vater denn in ein paar Stunden gehe ich wieder zurück in die Welt der   
  
Lebenden und du wirst mich vergessen und und und ...." brach Goten ab.  
  
"Goten ich werde dich nicht vergessen, du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich..." versuchte  
  
Goku zu erklären.  
  
"ICH HASSE DICH" brüllte Son Goten sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und lief davon.  
  
Son Goku saß wie gelähmt auf seinem Stuhl, das Essen ganz vergessen und sah dem Sohn nach  
  
den er in nur wenigen Tagen so lieben gelernt hatte. Auch er wollte sich noch nicht von   
  
seinem Sohn trennen. Doch ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig er war schließlich tot. Daran   
  
konnte er auch nichts mehr ändern. Noch nie hatte er das Schicksal so sehr verflucht wie   
  
jetzt. Aber er mußte auch zugeben das er selber einen großen Teil der Schuld an seinem Tod  
  
trug. Er wollte unbedingt gegen Cell antreten. Er hatte sich seinem Schicksal gestellt und  
  
den Kampf verloren. Und wie es aussah nun auch den Sohn den er wohl nie wieder sehen wird.   
  
Den Sohn den er von ganzem Herzen liebte. Im leisen lief ihm eine Träne die Wange herunter.   
  
Son Goku saß noch lange da unberührt von der Welt um ihn herum. Er bemerkte auch nicht   
  
als sich der Kaio Shin und der King Kai sich seinem Platz zusammen mit dem Nord Kaio   
  
näherten. Sie alle sahen ihn mit Traurigkeit zu.  
  
Als Son Goku das erste mal in seinem Leben Tränen vergoß.  
  
Son Goten währenddessen hatte sich bereits auf den Weg zum Palast gemacht und sich von   
  
den anderen verabschiedet. Er ging mit schwerem Herzen auf das Portal zu das der große   
  
Shen Long für ihn geschickt hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück trat er durch das Portal   
  
und wurde zurück nach Hause transportiert.  
  
Hätte er noch eine Minute gewartet hätte er seinen Vater mit einem Tränen verschmiertem   
  
Gesicht in den Raum rennen sehen.  
  
"NEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Halte es durch die seltsam stille Nacht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
ASH 


End file.
